Um Gato Inofensivo e Necessário
by Equipe DH
Summary: [Trad]Dois pedidos de desculpa atrasados, um segredo e uma promessa.


Tradução da fic "A harmless, necessary cat", da Thistlerose. Traduzida por Thaci Gryffindor.

nota tradutora: Um super obrigado pra Jubs, que fez praticamente um papel de beta, me ajudando a traduzir essa fic!

* * *

**Um Gato Inofensivo e Necessário**

"Psst".

Hermione acordou com Ron sussurrando e um gentil, mas insistente, cutucão em suas costelas. Ela piscou.

"Bichento!"

O gato miou alto quando ela jogou seus braços em volta dele e o abraçou, mas momentos depois ele estava ronronando trovejantemente e empurrando sua cara feia e amassada contra o queixo dela. "Bichento," ela cantarolou. Lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos e seu peito doía, como se tudo estivesse apertado. "Bichento...eu pensei que tivesse perdido ele," ela explicou desoladamente para Ron, que estava agachado ao seu lado.

"Eu sei".

"Eu não queria falar nada porque eu não queria atrapalhar a missão, e nós estávamos sendo perseguidos por aqueles Comensais da Morte, mas..."

"Eu sei". Ron deitou nas tábuas geladas e sujas, se esticou de lado, e apoiou seu queixo nos nós da mão. "Você quer saber aonde eu encontrei ele?" Estava escuro na cabana, mas ele obviamente viu que ela assentiu porque ele continuou, " Pulou em mim enquanto eu estava descansando. Eu não conseguia ver nada. Alguma coisa simplesmente caiu em cima de mim e cravou suas garras no meu ombro. Eu gritei. Não acho que alguém me ouviu, está ventando muito".

Hermione beijou o topo da cabeça de Bichento. "Eu estou tão contente que você achou ele".

"Parece mais que ele me achou".

"Mesmo assim...obrigada".

Naquele momento Bichento pareceu se decidir que tinha recebido amor suficiente de sua dona. Ele se contorceu para fora dos braços dela, se posicionou entre ela e Ron, e começou a se limpar com empenho.

"Cadê o Harry?" Hermione sussurou.

"Lá em cima, na lareira. Falando com a Ginny",

"Ele não está bravo com ela ainda, está? Por recomeçar a AD?"

"Ele não pareceu bravo quando eu passei por eles vindo para cá". Ron soou levemente insatisfeito.

Hermione tirou o elástico que segurava seu cabelo para trás, e o pendeu tentadoramente na frente do nariz de Bichento. Ele deixou sua limpeza de lado e deu uma curiosa fungada.

"Foi bobagem ele ficar bravo" Hermione falou. Ela tirou o elástico quando Bichento saltou para pegá-lo. Ele aterrissou de uma maneira desajeitada e fingiu que pretendia fazer precisamente aquilo. "Quero dizer," Hermione continuou, oferecendo o elástico para Bichento novamente, "ela estava certa. Voldemort já sabe que ela é próxima do Harry. Ela estava no Ministério aquela noite. Além do mais, Malfoy sabia que ela e o Harry estavam saindo juntos, e ele estava obviamente se comunicando com Voldemort durante o ano passado todo-"

"Pare" falou Ron.

"O quê? De falar Voldemort? É apenas-"

"De listar todas as razões pelas quais minha irmã é um provável alvo".

"Mas é verdade".

"Sim, mas eu não quero pensar sobre isso agora. Desde quando ela nos contou o que estava planejando...eu fico pensando sobre todo o perigo que ela passou no primeiro ano dela".

"Ela tinha onze anos naquela época," Hermione o lembrou gentilmente. "Ela tem dezesseis agora".

Ron ficou quieto. Depois de um momento, Hermione buscou além de Bichento – que tinha apanhado o elástico de cabelo e estava brincando com ele – e tocou as costas de sua mão. Ela não disse nada, mas ela não precisava. Ron olhou para a mão dela, depois para seu rosto. Então ele se debruçou por cima dela e beijou sua boca.

O beijo foi desajeitado porque ele não podia ver o rosto dela muito bem, por causa do cabelo dela que estava no caminho, e porque Bichento escolheu aquele momento para abandonar seu novo brinquedo e saltar protetoramente entre os dois.

Desta vez, Hermione escutou o grito de Ron quando Bichento o golpeou com suas garras. Ela pegou o gato e o tirou do caminho. Depois ela agarrou Ron pela frente de sua jaqueta e o puxou para perto.

Ele caiu em cima dela com um grunhido e depois foram alguns momentos remexendo até que o cabelo dela estivesse fora do caminho e os lábios dele a beijaram com vontade. Bichento miou, mas Hermione o ignorou. Ela envolveu um braço em volta dos ombros de Ron e acariciou sua nuca.

"Eu acho," ela disse quando terminaram o beijo, "que você deveria entrar no saco de dormir comigo".

"Tem espaço?"

"Eu posso arrumar espaço." E ela arrumou, com um movimento de sua varinha. Ela abaixou o zíper do saco de dormir. "Entra".

Ele tirou seu tênis e deitou do lado dela. "Isso é aconchegante."

"Mmm." Hermione encostou sua bochecha contra o peito dele e jogou seu braço por cima de sua cintura. Ela suspirou com prazer quando ele acariciou o cabelo dela para longe de sua cara e o segurou lá. "Harry vai nos ver quando voltar aqui pra baixo".

Ron bufou. "Vai ser bem feito pra ele, por me deixar escutar o que ele estava dizendo para a minha irmã".

"E quanto ao que ela estava dizendo pra ele?" Hermione sentiu o calor saindo do rosto dele, e sorriu. "Ela tem dezesseis anos" ela o lembrou novamente.

"Eu não estou escutando o seu gato" falou Ron.

"Ele está provavelmente se escondendo em algum lugar".

"E se ele se perder de novo?"

"Eu vou saber que ele só fugiu para me irritar, e não porque foi morto por um Comensal da Morte ou alguma coisa do tipo. Não mude de assunto".

"Mas-"

"Tudo bem, vamos falar sobre gatos então". Antes que ele pudesse protestar, ela falou, "Nós vamos falar sobre gatos até você parar de pensar no Harry e na Ginny".

"Eu não estou pensando no Harry e na Ginny," Ron interrompeu. "Eu estou pensando sobre o que eu vou fazer caso ele a coloque em algum perigo, ou a magoe, ou-"

"Eu tinha uma gata chamada Thomasina," Hermione disse, "quando eu era realmente pequena. Ela era um gatinho perdido. Na verdade, eu tinha dado o nome dela de Thomas, depois de Thomas, a locomotiva, mas depois nós descobrimos que ela era uma fêmea, e mamãe insistiu para que nós a chamássemos de Thomasina. Eu fiquei com pena dela, porque ela tinha se perdido e porque ela foi obrigada a ter, na minha opinião, o nome mais estúpido do mundo. Eu tinha seis anos, eu acho".

"Com licença," resmungou Ron, "mas se você tivesse uma irmãzinha que está-"

"Thomasina," Hermione continuou mais alto. "Ela era cinza, com listras cinza escuras nas costas. Ela tinha patas dianteiras brancas e uma pequena mancha branca no peito. Ela tinha olhos verdes. Ela era bonita. Ela era mais ou menos pequena, mesmo para uma gatinha, mas eu a amava. Nós a tivemos por dois anos, e depois ela escapou. Aconteceu enquanto eu estava na escola. Vieram alguns homens, para arrumar um cano ou alguma coisa do tipo, e eles deixaram a porta um pouco aberta, e ela escapou".

Hermione fechou os olhos. Ela ainda conseguia ver as pontas vermelhas do seu sapato de couro, brilhando extravagantemente com a luz da cozinha. Ela não conseguiu olhar para o rosto de sua mãe quando ela começou a dizer que Thomasina não podia ser encontrada. Ela agarrou uma dobra da jaqueta de Ron.

"Nós procuramos em todos os lugares. Nós fizemos panfletos e os penduramos por todo o bairro. Nós nunca a achamos. Eu fiquei arrasada. Eu só conseguia pensar na minha gata, que estava totalmente sozinha em algum lugar. Como ela estava se alimentando? Ela sabia que tinha que tomar cuidado com carros? Por que ela não voltava pra mim? Ela não tinha gostado de dormir no meu travesseiro?"

"Sinto muito", sussurrou Ron.

"Eu comecei a inventar histórias sobre ela," falou Hermione. "Eu tinha que fazer isso, ou eu ia ficar louca de tanta preocupação. Thomasina vai para a Galeria Nacional. Thomasina toma chá com a Rainha. Thomasina ampara um dos pombos do lado de fora de Saint Paul´s".

"Um pombo? E um gato?"

Hermione assentiu contra seu peito. "Eu acho que era inverno, e os dois estavam famintos, e o pombo ofereceu compartilhar algumas batatas fritas que ele tinha encontrado. Era ridiculamente bizarro, mas me distraia de ficar preocupada. Eu tinha quase oito anos. Eu escrevi alguma das histórias, e eu importunei uma das minhas amigas para desenhá-las. Ela sabia desenhar e eu não".

"Isso é..." Ron começou. Depois ele pareceu mudar de idéia sobre o que ele ia dizer. "Sinto muito sobre Thomasina".

"Eu ainda sinto falta dela". Falou Hermione. " Mas isso foi a muito tempo atrás. Eu só lembrei o quão frenética eu fiquei quando ela desapareceu – quando eu percebi que o Bichento não estava com a gente. Obrigada por achar ele".

"Eu te disse, foi ele que me achou. E...olha, eu sei que já faz algum tempo, mas me desculpa por ter sido um idiota sobre o Bichento. No nosso terceiro ano, eu digo. Ele só estava fazendo o que os gatos fazem, eu acho".

"Bem, Perebas era o seu bicho de estimação. Digo, nós não tínhamos como saber que ele estava trabalhando para o Voldemort. Eu devia ter mantido o Bichento longe dele".

"Você devia ter deixado o Bichento comê-lo", disse Ron tristemente. "Teria nos poupado um bocado de trabalho. E eu teria desculpado vocês dois. Digo, eu desculpei. Quando eu realmente pensei que o Bichento tivesse comido ele".

"Eu sei. Obrigada". Ela virou a cabeça para que o queixo dela ficasse encostado no peito dele, e sorriu para ele. "Não está mais pensando no Harry e na Ginny, está?"

"Oh, esq-" Ele deu um puxão irritado no cabelo dela. "Eu não estava, até que você me lembrou!"

Ela riu e esticou o pescoço para beijá-lo. Ele a puxou para perto e a ajeitou para que ela ficasse no meio de suas pernas. Ela sentiu o calor dele através de suas roupas, e pensou em como seria fácil – e como seria bom – livrá-lo daquelas roupas. Eles poderiam abraçar um ao outro no saco de dormir dela, pele com pele.

Seria errado, sua consciência insistiu, continuar aonde Harry poderia vê-los, quando ele e Ginny não estavam juntos – mesmo que fossem capazes de horrorizar Ron pelo Flu. Não era justo, e ia prejudicar a missão deles se o Harry ficasse chateado com o tempo que eles estavam tendo juntos.

Mas o Harry não era do tipo de ficar chateado com isso, Hermione pensou, lambendo divertidamente o lábio inferior de Ron. Por que ela estava pensando sobre o Harry agora?

Ron deu um gritinho, assustando Hermione. "O que foi?"

"A-Alguma coisa. No saco de dormir. Alguma coisa peluda", ele disse num sobressalto. "Fez cócegas na minha perna. E se for uma-"

Ela colocou um dedo nos lábios dele. "Não é uma aranha". Ela tateou com o pé coberto pela meia até que ele esbarrou com uma coisa macia – alguma coisa que rosnou e bateu no pé dela quando ela chutou cuidadosamente. "Eu devia ter fechado o zíper do saco de dormir".

"Oh", disse Ron. Sua voz oscilou levemente. "Er. Então, é –".

"Não é exatamente o ménage à trois que você desejava" Hermione riu.

"Eu não quero um ménage," Ron disse, parecendo magoado. "Eu quero um a dois com você".

"Que tal se", Hermione disse, acariciando o flanco de Bichento com o pé. Ela ouviu seu profundo ronronado através do grosso material do saco de dormir. "Que tal..." Ela brincou com a garganta de Ron com a ponta dos dedos. Ele também ronronou.

"Que tal...?" ele induziu.

"Que tal," falou Hermione, acariciando o lado áspero do queixo dele, "se – eu digo quando – nós encontrarmos nosso primeiro Horcruxe...nós celebrarmos. Só nós dois. Sem o Harry. Digo, claro que nós vamos ter uma outra celebração com o Harry. Não do mesmo tipo, mas –".

"Nós vamos ter uma celebração bebendo com o Harry", Ron interrompeu. "E uma celebração a dois, sem ele".

"Sim", disse Hermione.

"E sem o gato".

"Miau", disse Bichento.

"Sim" disse Hermione.

"Está combinado" disse Ron.


End file.
